


Garrison's Lost Love

by Honeylove



Category: Garrison's Gorillas
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeylove/pseuds/Honeylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrison has received some news about a young woman he had fallen in love with and he wants to find her, and he needs help from his sec on-in-command and the rest of the Gorillas.<br/>Part one</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garrison's Lost Love

**Author's Note:**

> I cleaned up all the mistakes and made it neater. It is still the same story.

**Garrison’s Lost Love**

**Craig was in his office doing his paper work and his men were upstairs sleeping after a long mission when the Sgt Major called on the intercom.**

**“Leftenant Garrison there is a Jewish rabbi here to see you, the Sgt Major called over the intercom.”**

**Garrison was wondering what that was all about, at the same time Actor and Chief had seen the rabbi arrive and looked at each other and Chief looked at Actor, “Actor” what do you thing that is all about” Chief asked.”**

**“Chief I don’t know is all that Actor could say to Chief and motioned him to follow him to Garrison’s office.**

**Garrison gave an order to the Sgt Major to bring the rabbi to his office. There was a knock on the door to Craig’s office and Garrison got up behind his desk and went to open his office door.  Craig opened the door and introduced himself.**

**“I’m Lieutenant Craig Garrison,” Craig answered in a very confused and tired voice and put his hand out to shake the rabbi’s hand.**

**“How and why are you here and how can I help you?” “Please take a seat Craig voiced and showed the rabbi to a chair in front of his desk.**

**“Lieutenant Garrison I am rabbi Goldberg and I am here to talk to you about a Jewish woman who you knew from two years ago and now needs you help now, her name is Lisa,” the rabbi said. Craig was shocked and began to cry.**

**“Rabbi she’s alive, please rabbi where is she, I need to find her. I need to know that she is all right,” Garrison demanded and was still in tears at hearing that she was alive.  Please rabbi Goldberg.”**

**“Lieutenant Garrison she is here in England and staying with my wife and I.  I need to tell you some things, first of all Lisa left you when you arrived back in England from France because Lisa did not the American Army to accuse you of any wrong doing.  I need to know whether you still feel the same as you did two years ago, in that you still are in love with her,” the rabbi asked with a lot of concern.**

**Craig Garrison again could not control his tear and “said yes he did and that he wanted Lisa back.” The rabbi was happy to hear that and continued to explain.**

**“Lieutenant, Lisa is very much still in love with you and needs you in her life, and you also need to know that you have a baby daughter who will be a year old soon and her name is Hannah,” the rabbi told Craig.**

**Garrison could not contain his composure and was still very emotion and asked when he could see her.**

**“I need to see Lisa and want Lisa in my life,” and the Lieutenant again said softy this time.**

**“Lieutenant Garrison this is my address in London and my phone number, which he had written on a piece of paper and handed it to Craig, and told Craig to call him in a few days and he would make sure that he would be able to see Lisa,”**

**The rabbi got up out of the chair and shakes Garrison’s hand.**

**“Garrison I hope all would work out,” and left the mansion.**

**Actor and Chief had been standing outside of Garrison’s office to wait to see the Warden.  Actor and Chief had seen the rabbi come in and wanted to know what was so important.  Actor and Chief walked in to Garrison’s office and Actor started to ask why. The rabbi came to see him.**

**“Warden what did the rabbi say to you that you are so upset,” Actor asked.**

**“This is personal,” Garrison just explained to them.**

**Craig stood where he was near the door and just stared at both Actor and Chief and knew either of them would just accept that answer and he was right when Chief began to speak and told the Warden.**

**“We are not buying that and were not leaving until you tell us,” Chief said, with determination in his voice, “your upset Warden.”**

**As Craig stood and watched them he would never believe that a year ago he would have trusted them with his personal life, so Craig thought that he would be able to trust them and maybe they could help, but he had to tell all four of them.**

**“All right Chief I’ll tell you but all four of you so go get Goniff and Casino now, Craig ordered.**

**Chief did as he was told, and within a few minutes they were all sitting in chairs in front of Garrison’s desk and Garrison was sitting at his desk now. Garrison began his story, as Craig began his tears began to flow down his cheeks.**

**“About two years ago, this is way before I met any of you.  I was working by myself behind enemy lines in France and working very close with an underground cell. I was in a safe house with only three of the cell members while the others were gone to observe a target.  What we did not know is that the Germans were watching the safe house.  During the night while the three members and I were waiting the Germans attacked the safe house.  The three cell members were killed and I was captured I was taken to the SS headquarters and the Germans tortured me for information.  I was tortured for a week, “Warden” Goniff opened his mouth and said, but before he was able to say anything the Lieutenant continued,” Warden that must have really been bad,” Goniff said. “Yeah Goniff it was with tears in his eyes as Craig answered.”**

**Garrison needed to finish so he started again.  While I was in a cell there was a Jewish woman who the SS was holding and torturing.  The German commander had this idea that he would put both of us in the same cell and see if he could use her to get to me.  Casino was ready to lose his temper and could not hold it and began to lash out.**

**“Warden the German commander sounded like a mad man to do what he did to you,” Casino yelled.”**

**“Yeah he was Casino, Craig put in and what he did to Lisa which is what her name is I wanted to just get my hands around his neck and kill him, he had beaten her, and gotten her hooked on drugs and then watched with joy as she went through withdrawals.  When none of these things worked to make me talk he pulled a gun and told me if I did not rape her he would kill her.  So to keep both of us alive I raped her,” Craig said.**

**Actor was shocked at Craig’s confession and felt sympathy for the Lieutenant as he said to the Warden “Craig this was not rape, you had no choice, you saved both of your lives,” As Actor spoke he got up from his chair and walked behind Craig and put a hand on his shoulder as Garrison continued.**

**“During the time we were in the cell together, Lisa and I started to depend on each other and we became close and fell in love.  At the end of the week the other cell members found out where I was being held and broke both of us out.  We were both in bad shape but Lisa would not trust anyone but me.  Both of us were taken to a safe house and then to the coast and home by sub.  When we arrived Lisa was turned over to the head rabbi in England and taken to a civilian hospital and I was taken to a military hospital where I was debriefed by General Freeman and Colonel Edward’s and I told them about what happened.  Either the General or the Colonel considered it rape and Lisa also helped to protect me.  Lisa just left she said that she loved me but did not want me hurt in any way. I still love her and I wanted her back but could not find her.  The rabbi was here to tell me that she needs me and that I have a one –year-old daughter.  I need to go to her,” Craig said.**

**All four of his men Actor, Casino, Chief, and Goniff started cheering.**

**“Yeah Warden that is grand you have someone who loves you and a daughter, “Goniff and Casino yelled together.**

**Actor took control of the situation.**

**“All right, all right Casino, Goniff let the Warden finish his story,” Actor replied.**

**All of a sudden Chief had spoken up and told the two children, Goniff and Casino to shut up.**

**“Warden what do you want us to do,” Chief said. Yeah as all the other three said in unison.**

**“Actor as Craig began to explain,” Actor could see he was nervous, shaking and scared.  Craig was able to keep himself together and asked Actor as a friend and his second-in-command, “Actor I need you to keep an eye on me to make sure I do not make any mistakes on any missions and keep Chief and especially Goniff and Casino out of trouble.  Goniff put in, “Warden that’s not fair Goniff protested,” “This is a problem that is going to take time to solve and I can’t stop the war.” Craig said.”**

**“Craig whatever you need, I will do what I can to help you, we are friends and that is what friends do,” Actor commented.**

**“Thank you Actor, I will be going to London as soon as the rabbi can set up a meeting.  I want you to behave, I do not want to bail you out of jail, you got it Goniff, Casino, Chief, if you need anything just ask Actor and the Sgt Major.**

**The End**

****  
  



End file.
